Cresswell Ranch
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Third in the Pack Wars cycle. Derek, Stiles, and Lydia decide to leave Beacon Hills awhile and hit the open road. New dangers await them on their road trip, including a New Mexico pack- the Cresswells.
1. Chapter 1

**Cresswell Ranch**

_**Summary**_: Third in the Pack Wars cycle. You need to read _**Pack Wars**_ and _**The Stilinski Pack **_first.

Derek thinks he'd like to give life outside of Beacon Hills another shot. He, Stiles, Lydia, and Baby Kevin go on a road trip.

They decide it might be an adventure to seek out other werewolf packs and make contact, but this leads to their meeting with a particularly dangerous pack called the Cresswells in New Mexico.

Also, Lydia is pregnant again. Stiles is the dad.

ooOoo

**One**

Derek was snuggled between Stiles and Lydia in their king size bed. All of them shared it now as part of their three-way relationship.

There had never been more love between three people, and Derek felt loved. Lydia and Stiles both had their heads on his chest, and he couldn't help smiling.

"You know I've been thinking," Derek said. "We're a family, all three of us and Kevin. I've never been happier, but I think I'd like to try getting out of Beacon Hills again for awhile. All of us."

Stiles looked at him strangely, as did Lydia. Now in truth that could be a little disarming when they both gave him that look at the same time. He was still getting used to it.

It was enough that Lydia and Stiles had so much in common you'd almost think them related. They were both geeky bookworms who took archaic languages as a hobby and knew how to repair things.

"I wouldn't be adverse to that," Stiles began carefully. "What did you have in mind Derek?"

"Maybe just a road trip," Derek shrugged. "Nothing like moving away or anything. This is our house. I'd never give it up for anything."

Stiles nodded. He knew why Derek felt that way. He was getting attached to this house, and wasn't sure he'd ever give it up either. The Hale house was nice and spacious.

Strange considering it had once been a burned-out husk before they fixed it up.

Derek had shown him pictures of the house how it used to look before the fire. There were pictures of it in old California travel books. The house had been famous.

Stiles had known the Hale house was old, but not that old. It was one of the oldest houses in California.

That's how the house had survived the fire without falling apart. Older houses were built out of stronger stuff. Houses like this anyway. It had cost a fortune to build, even in the time of Derek's ancestors who constructed it.

Stiles knew more about the Hale history now too. They'd kind of suspected it with the Camaro, the house, and the leather jacket. Derek was indeed quite rich.

Not like rolling in the dough filthy rich, but he had more than enough to get them by, and their children besides.

He was so unselfish with his family's money, always buying things for the pack and treating them out to nice dinners. He was so good to Stiles.

Stiles looked at the ring on his finger and smiled at the thought. How many nice clothes had Derek bought for him too? Derek knew what looked good on him.

In spite of all of that, it wasn't what mattered. They mattered. Their family.

Family was important to Derek. He'd inherited all the trust funds and bonds from his deceased family members, and he'd made sure to use that money to build their family.

Stiles, Lydia, Kevin, Isaac, and Erica. The pack. They were all a family. Derek often said that, and Stiles couldn't agree with him more.

"A road trip," Lydia cut into his thoughts. "I'd like that too, but let's remember I'm pregnant with Stiles' baby."

His human baby. Derek had said the length of the pregnancy indicated this one would be human. That sometimes happened, even with two werewolf parents like Stiles and Lydia. They hadn't been born werewolves.

"I hardly think that has to be a problem," Derek told her. "As long as we're careful. We won't go if you don't want to."

Stiles kinda did want to go. He'd never been a road trip, and one with Derek and Lydia was sure to be fun and full of the unexpected.

"I think Derek's right Lyds. We can be careful. If you need to get to a hospital we can stop. Its still about a month until you're due."

"Due dates aren't always correct Stiles," she argued. "I suppose we could if we're careful. You're going to drive slow too. I know how Derek likes to go in the Camaro."

"Actually we'll probably take the Jeep," Derek said. "What with four of us, plus our bags?"

"Awesome," Stiles grinned. "Finally taking my Jeep again."

"You take it to your dad's," Derek pointed out.

"I know," Stiles nodded. "I miss my baby though. I used to take her everywhere."

It was agreed then. They were going on a road trip, but where exactly they were going they hadn't decided yet. Derek had money. Maybe they'd just set out on the open road and let destiny direct their course.

ooOoo

Stefan hurried down the stairs of the Stilinski residence to get the door. He'd made the house his own in many ways, though his brother's room was still mostly the same. He liked that the room had Stiles' touch to it.

Life had changed yet remained the same in the Stilinski house. A stranger wouldn't be able to tell Stefan from Stiles. Uncle Kevin was a new addition.

The sheriff still worked long hours and double shifts, except now it was Stefan who coddled him and kept him eating healthy. Maybe he and Stiles were more alike than you'd think.

He pulled open the front door and embraced his twin. They were closer than ever these past months since the Gerard incident, and Stefan was no longer so uncomfortable with the werewolf thing.

Stefan moved from Stiles to Derek, hugging him like a good brother-in-law.

"What's up?" Stefan asked them.

"Is dad around?" Stiles asked.

"No, afraid not. He's working double shift again."

"Well you can tell him we came by to say goodbye," Stiles said.

Stefan looked at him strangely.

"Say goodbye?" he asked with a downfallen expression.

"Oh I'm sorry," Stiles hugged him. "I didn't mean forever silly. Derek and I have decided to go on road trip. Us, Lydia, and the baby. We're actually heading out now."

"A road trip huh?" Stefan mused. "Well I hope you have fun."

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, hugging him tighter. "You know I'm coming back right?"

Stefan smiled at him, eyes shining with love.

"Yeah, I know."

"Until then, take good care of dad for me, okay bro?"

"Of course," Stefan nodded.

"See you when we get back," Stiles told him, holding his hand with brotherly affection. "I'll send pictures."

"Okay," Stefan grinned.

ooOoo

They soon left Beacon Hills behind them. The two lane highway out of town would eventually lead them to the interstate. Then they could go anywhere.

Stiles had insisted on driving first of course. He was iffy about other people driving his baby, but he'd let Derek drive her when he got tired.

"You know I think this is gonna be great," Stiles enthused with a wide smile. "We need this. We need a break from all the supernatural. Hunters, werespiders, other packs... "

"I agree," Lydia chimed in from the back seat. "I sometimes look back fondly on the days I was a normal teenager."

"Well the house is fine," Derek said. "Isaac and Erica will take good care of it. They still haven't gotten back together. Can you believe that?"

"Not surprising actually," Stiles replied. "You know me, being the observant alpha that I am."

"Oh yes Stiles," Derek snorted. "Very observant."

"Laugh all you want Sourwolf," Stiles shot back with a grin. "Stefan tells me Erica has a thing for him now. He wouldn't date her at first. He thought Erica was only using him as a substitute for me. You know how Erica had this crush on me right? Called me Batman."

Derek nodded.

"Well turns out, Stefan actually thinks its a real crush now. Isaac isn't too pleased, but Danny has his sights on him. You reckon he'll win Isaac over?"

"Its definitely possible," Derek said.

"I'll say," Lydia added. "We've all seen how Isaac looks at other guys sometimes. Especially you Stiles. He used to give you this creepy kind of smirk, half checking you out."

"Yeah," he said. "I know what you mean."

The three of them talked about everything.

Soon they were on the interstate heading toward Sacramento. From there it would be south to Los Angeles, or wherever they decided to go.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I was going to do the time travel plot, but this idea hit me yesterday. I think I like it better.

There will be chapters about Beacon Hills in it too, but it mostly focuses on the road trip.

The Cresswells don't actually come into this until they reach New Mexico, but they are definitely the main antagonists.

As always, I appreciate your reviews peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Lydia insisted they stop in Los Angeles, and since she was the pregnant one they listened to her. Derek still wasn't sure he liked it, but he didn't say anything. They'd agreed to do this road trip by her terms before they'd ever started it.

Los Angeles would likely be uneventful, but there was also the possibility it could turn ugly. Cities were more than just melting pots for human beings, they also carried their diversity in the supernatural.

It didn't seem like they were being observed when they checked into their room at the Best Western.

Derek cradled Kevin in his arms and fed the infant his bottle while Stiles and Lydia argued over the details of take-out. Lydia wanted Chinese, Stiles wanted pizza.

Of course Lydia would get her way. She usually did, even without being pregnant. She was beautiful. It worked like a charm on the two men.

"Fine then," Stiles grumbled as she picked up the phone with a victorious grin. "I guess I'll have Sesame chicken with an egg roll and pork fried rice."

"That sounds good," Derek said.

Lydia nodded. They were all learning the dynamics of their relationship. Derek always had what Stiles had, and Stiles always had to argue with her about everything because he was a big drama queen.

She placed their orders for the two Sesame chickens, and her Kung Pao pork. Derek was patting Kevin's back very gently to help him burp.

He was completely in love with the life he was holding to his heart. Kevin's hair was coming in, black hair like his own, and his eyes were blue. Lydia sometimes said he was like Derek made over.

"I'll make sure your life is happier than mine was," Derek whispered softly.

There was a knock at the door about ten minutes later. That was fast! Derek tossed Lydia his wallet. She fished out a fifty ready to pay the delivery man, but that isn't who it was when she opened the door.

She was shocked when there stood the werespider Carter Weston, grinning at her.

"What the hell," she exclaimed in shock.

"Here I thought we were friends," he joked, stepping into the room.

Stiles and Derek both looked at him with interest.

"I knew it was you," Carter said. "I smelled your scents a mile away. Los Angeles is full of people. At first I thought I might be mistaken, but sure enough."

"You live in Los Angeles?" Derek asked him. "What are the odds?"

"Actually this is where we've lived since your father kicked us out of Beacon Hills Derek. I still haven't given anyone the bite. Usually that isn't the werespider way. We just breed ourselves as colonies."

"Well sometimes things change," Derek told him. "My family never used to have to bite anybody either, unless someone married in. I was alone a long time after my family passed."

Carter managed a smile.

"Yet now you have a new family," he said.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "Its actually okay. I was afraid for a long time. I didn't think any family could ever take the place of the one I'd lost. It hasn't, but its still family."

"I'll think about that," Carter said. "You guys wanna hang out while you're here?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Derek frowned. "Is there any other supernatural creatures around?"

"Oh a fair few," Carter replied like this were normal. "I think there's some hunters here. Maybe some vampires."

Stiles looked at him strangely.

"Vampires?" he asked skeptically.

"What?" Carter smirked at him. "After seeing all you've seen Stiles you doubt vampires exist?"

"You have a point," Stiles admitted.

Carter returned his attention to Derek.

"You know how the city is Derek. Didn't you live in New York at some point? Cities are no more dangerous for us than for humans. You just have to keep your nose clean and not fall in with the wrong people."

"Its the wrong people I'm worried about," Derek muttered. "Especially hunters. Some hunters can smell a werewolf as good as you can. Don't ask me how they do it."

Stiles turned to him with a questioning look.

"You're not telling me there's hunters in the city? How could they get away with hunting?"

"Working for the police," Derek told him. "You should know it isn't hard for hunters to fake being cops. Its happened in Beacon Hills, but some of them actually do work for the police."

"How about the CIA?" Stiles questioned.

"Probably," Derek replied seriously.

Another knock at the door cut into their conversation.

"Hopefully thats the Chinese this time," Lydia remarked.

ooOoo

Next Chapter: A night on the town becomes dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Carter declined on Chinese food despite Stiles' offer to share theirs. The alpha shrugged, biting into his sweet and sour pork, figuring more for him.

Carter eyed Stiles strangely until the alpha wolf noticed, turning cinnamon eyes on him.

"Something interesting?"

"Tell me something Stiles. How exactly did you become the Hale alpha? I would think that would be Derek."

"You're right," Stiles said. "Derek was the alpha. Its a long story actually. Derek's uncle Peter managed to steal his alpha abilities and went batshit crazy."

"Not that he wasn't always," Derek interjected with a smirk.

Peter had definitely had his quirks in life.

"I recognize that name," Carter remarked thoughtfully. "Peter Hale. So you killed him Stiles?"

"You got it," the brunette replied, nibbling at his fried rice. "Being alpha isn't easy, but someone's gotta do it. Derek gives me a lot of help."

Derek smirked and shook his head.

"Nah Stiles. You're a way better alpha than I ever was. You don't have my emotional screwups. The pack respects you."

Carter looked at Derek curiously for a long moment. Those blue eyes moved to him, slightly annoyed by the staring.

"Forgive me Derek, but how did Scott McCall become an alpha?"

"Ah yes, Scott," Derek muttered a little bitterly. "I always knew he had the potential. He never wanted to submit to me as his alpha, but he wasn't an omega either. His power was different. The alpha pack helped awaken what he already had inside."

"Scott's not a bad alpha," Stiles pointed out.

Of course Stiles would defend his best friend, who hadn't been such a friend not too long ago. Stiles was forgiving like that.

Carter had no more questions, but he was curious about something else.

"So you guys have absolutely no plans to see LA while you're here?"

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing the night life," Lydia remarked.

She'd just finished putting Kevin down for his nap. Derek gave her a worried frown.

"I told you cities can be dangerous Lydia," Derek almost growled at her.

"Well you're not the alpha," Lydia retorted. "Stiles is."

"You know Lydia, Derek might be right."

Lydia eyed Stiles in disbelief.

"You're siding with him?" she whispered furiously. "Well of course. Why wouldn't you? You always side with him."

"Lydia don't," Stiles warned, turning red alpha eyes on her.

"How dare you Stiles Stilinski-Hale!" Lydia shouted at him. "Turning those eyes on me!"

"Lydia calm down please," Stiles said calmly. "You're carrying our baby. You heard Derek, its dangerous. I want to keep you and the baby safe."

"I'll be safe. I'm a werewolf. I can handle myself."

Stiles restrained the urge to give her the alpha roar, swallowing down his anger. Lydia knew he had a point, but she was having a major pregnancy-induced mood swing right now and feeling edgy.

"Alright fine," Stiles sighed. "I'm going with you."

"There see," Lydia smirked triumphantly. "It'll do you some good to see the city Mr. Grumpy."

Stiles scowled, turning to Derek, at least managing to make his expression less hostile.

"I guess you'll have to stay and watch Kevin. I can't argue with her, and frankly I don't want it to come to a fight. We all love each other. Right Lydia?"

"Of course Stiles," Lydia said innocently.

Stiles approached her, cupping her cheek with his hand gently.

"I'm sorry for almost wolfing out," he whispered. "You're right Lydia, it could be nice to go see some things."

Really he was only saying it to keep the peace, but he knew there was no winning with Lydia Martin once she'd made up her mind. Gods did he know.

She gave him a little smile, reveling in the feel of his hand against her cheek, realizing she couldn't stay angry at Stiles either.

She leaned forward and shared a kiss with him. When he pulled back he grabbed her hand gently, threading their fingers together.

"You're right. We can go out."

Stiles still didn't like it, but he was an alpha after all. It was reluctantly that he gave Derek a goodbye peck on the lips.

"I'll be back," Stiles told him. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Derek managed a nod. Lydia approached and took a seat next to him. Derek really did not want to talk to her right now, turning away from her with a deep frown.

"Don't be angry with me," she pleaded, grabbing Derek's hand. "I just want to experience Los Angeles while we're here. Is that so bad?"

He turned on her, expression softening a little.

"No I guess not," he admitted, running a hand through her red curls. "Be careful."

Lydia smiled. The three-way relationship thing still came hard to Derek she knew, but he had been more affectionate toward her lately. They were becoming a family.

Derek watched Stiles and Lydia follow Carter out of the hotel room, still feeling in his gut that danger was ahead. It was forboding.

ooOoo

Lydia and Stiles walked hand in hand down Los Angeles sidewalks under a night sky, keeping stride with Carter.

"Where are we going exactly?" Stiles questioned.

"I'm taking you guys to this club," Carter grinned. "You'll love it. Our crowd goes there."

They had walked about ten blocks from the hotel. Carter turned off into an alley, Stiles and Lydia following. There was a small side entrance in one of the skyscrapers.

Beyond it was a darkly lit room and a set of stairs leading down. What an odd place for a club.

They descended the stairs and began to hear upbeat music. Club smells hit them, alcohol mingled with cigarettes and strange scents Stiles didn't recognize. There were definitely some werewolves, but that wasn't all.

"Exactly what kind of club is this?" Stiles asked with a sidelong glance at Carter.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs however and found themselves in a gigantic basement decked out just like a club with a bar, flashing lights, even a disco ball.

There weren't a hundred people here, but some of them were quite unusual. Stiles saw what he thought might be a goblin. The grotesque manakin met his gaze with a disturbing sneer.

Stiles shuddered and averted his eyes. He smelled something not quite like a werewolf, his eyes falling on a handsome young man with chalk white skin. Was that a vampire?

Okay, so maybe this would be interesting.

ooOoo

Author's Note: And in the next chapter you'll see exactly how this is dangerous.

I decided to work on this fic again because I'm not too thrilled with Season Three's plot so far. This is my little AU universe of Teen Wolf where I get to control the characters, all for your reading pleasure of course. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

The furious red eyes remained locked with his, and Stiles couldn't help thinking how very like alpha eyes they were. The chalk-skinned young man gave him an almost knowing smirk and approached, yelling above the blaring music.

"You have the most delectable red eyes love."

Stiles gave a nervous laugh, not sure rather to feel flattered or otherwise at the creature's advances. He also wasn't aware his eyes were their alpha red, although he felt an almost feral sense of danger upon giving the vampire a second look.

"Calm down love," the vampire chided with an amused chuckle. "Werewolves are always so hostile."

"What are you supposed to be?" Stiles asked skeptically. "Are you even a real vampire?"

"Silly wolf boy," the vampire smirked. "Of course I'm real. Name's Vladmir."

Stiles gave an audible snort.

"Most original vampire name ever," he muttered.

"Now Stiles," Lydia chided, patting his arm.

"Quite alright dear," Vladmir assured her, turning those red eyes in her direction. "You're one too, and... "

Vladmir had taken notice of her swollen stomach with noteable interest, reaching out his hand toward her. Stiles almost instinctively barred his fangs and released a roar. Vladmir jumped back with lightning speed, hissing and showing his own fangs.

Stiles felt another rush of unexplainable anger, brandishing his claws, but Lydia grabbed his arm.

"Stiles stop," she snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

Stiles wished he knew himself. He couldn't entirely explain the emotions the vampire incited in him. Vladmir's red eyes still smoldered furiously.

"Smart move girl," he hissed. "I could take your boyfriend easily."

The vampire's gentlemanly ruse was gone now. Stiles should have figured it was just an act. How did all the old vampire stories go? The vampire always acted gentlemanly to catch their victims unawares.

Vladmir gave him one last angry glare with those red eyes. Stiles watched the creature walk away, anger dissapating strangely. Maybe werewolves had a natural aversion to vampires. He made a note to himself to do some research on it sometime.

"Stiles," Lydia spoke strangely. "Where's Carter?"

Stiles glanced around. Sure enough, the werespider seemed to have disappeared to somewhere. He wasn't even in the club from what he could see. Stiles didn't like this.

"I think we should go back to the hotel room," he spoke quietly.

"What?" Lydia turned on him. "Why? We haven't even had one dance."

She grabbed at his arm.

"Come on Stiles, dance with me. I remember a time you would have given anything to."

Her eyes were pleading, and he knew he'd do anything she wanted. Giving her a little smile he nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way onto the dance floor. He grabbed her hand, keeping his other arm around her. She pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder, letting him control their slow movement.

Stiles felt an explosion of feelings for Lydia, simply holding her like this. He'd always considered her like his princess. Yes, and he was her prince. He felt his heart flutter with pride, thinking of Derek briefly as he inhaled her scent. She turned him on in a totally different way.

She was carrying his child. He'd never felt more proud suddenly than in that moment. He was going to be a father. Not that he wasn't already a father to Kevin. She must have read his mind, looking up at him suddenly with a smile, her eyes beautiful with adoration. Stiles let her place his hand against her swollen stomach. He felt a new rush of love and dedication to her.

"I love you Lydia," he whispered, cinnamon eyes showing her all of his love. "I've always loved you, and I always will."

Her hand came up to his cheek, thinking to herself how she hadn't been able to stop her feelings for this totally adorable dork from getting to her.

"I love you too Stiles."

Their lips met, not caring who saw. None of these people in this club knew them. Right now it was just them, their baby, and their love.

"Hands up now!"

Stiles pulled away from her suddenly, turning toward the stairs as something sharp pierced his side with lightning speed. He let out a gasp, looking down, seeing the dart sticking out. His vision was becoming cloudy too fast.

"Stiles," Lydia's voice seemed to echo from a distance.

He heard her sudden gasp, and her weight against him, bringing them both down. He was falling, his mind overcome, and he knew nothing else.

ooOoo

Stiles felt like his head was swimming with a strange kind of weight. He was sitting against something. He couldn't move his hands. A smirking figure came into his focus in the dimly lit room.

"You," he said bitterly, bile rising in his throat.

Carter smirked even more widely, an unknown female at his side.

"Me," he replied like the cat who had ate the canary. "Poor, poor Stiles."

"Traitor," Stiles spat at him.

"That's funny," Carter chuckled. "I don't recall ever really being your friend. You see Stiles, ever since I left Beacon Hills I've been unable to forget my former colony members. I even recalled my reason for going back to Beacon Hills in the first place... to get revenge on the Hales."

Stiles glared at him, eyes glowing their alpha red, but Carter only grinned.

"How unfortunate for you Stiles that you just happen to be the Hale alpha," Carter feigned sympathy. "I can't forget my little debt of gratitude."

Stiles watched Carter walk around him, becoming aware for the first time that there was another pair of hands bound with his, Lydia's...

"Couldn't have done it without you," he heard Carter taunt her. "You helped Stiles fall right into my trap my dear."

He heard her unmistakable sob, and if he could have gotten free he would have choked the life out of the bastard. He knew why they couldn't move their hands or feet. The rope was laced with wolfsbane.

"What are you going to do with us?" Stiles demanded.

"I'm not sure yet," Carter replied honestly. "Maybe I'll use you to lure Derek here, but I'm in no rush. My revenge will be all the sweeter if he worries a little. Come on Deb."

The unknown woman gave Stiles a smirk before following Carter up some stairs. He didn't like her. She was obviously a hunter with her camoflage uniform and weapons belt.

The room was very dimly lit and small. It smelled musty like an old cellar of some kind. How had this happened? They had been in a club full of other supernatural creatures. How had the hunters and Carter gotten them so easily?

"I'm sorry Stiles," Lydia sobbed, her back pressed against his. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," Stiles told her gently, even though it kind of was. "I'll get us out. Promise."

Stiles had to find a way to contact Derek. When he'd been in trouble before Derek had somehow known it, but would that work now?

Suddenly it came to him. He focused his thoughts with all his might.

'Stefan,' he thought frantically, as though yelling at his twin across a vast chasm. 'Stefan can you hear me? Stefan... '


End file.
